Percussion rammers are used in the construction industry for soil compaction. A percussion rammer differs from a vibratory compactor in that the percussion rammer operates at a relatively slow speed, in the neighborhood of about 600 strokes per minute, with a stroke in the range of 2 to 3 inches, as compared with the vibratory compactor which operates at a faster speed of about 4,000 strokes per minute and with a small stroke in the neighborhood of about 1/16th inch. The percussion rammer tends to pound the ground, as opposed to vibrating the ground, and is frequently used on clay or other heavy soils.
A percussion rammer is frequently employed to compact soil in narrow trenches, such as those used in laying electrical or gas lines. If the trench has a substantial depth, the operator's handle of the rammer may be located close to the ground level at an awkward and uncomfortable position for the operator. For example, if the trench has a depth of 12 inches, the handle would only be located about 18 inches above the ground making it very difficult for the operator to control the rammer.